The Bet
by HilaryShadow112
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other. After being humiliated by her, he vows to get her back. But how far will he go to hurt her? And what happens when he actually starts to fall for her? Will she ever forgive him? Dramione.
1. The Bet

The Bet

Hermione was fuming. She climbed through the portrait hole, slamming the picture behind her, earning a series of curse words from the fat lady. Scanning the room and spotting Harry and Ron sitting by the fire, she stomped over and plopped between them.

"He is so infuriating!" She said loudly as she sifted through her bag. The boys didn't need to ask to know who Hermione was talking about.

At the beginning of this year, Hermione and Malfoy had been made Head Boy and Girl. Since their initiation, it was common to find the flustered brunette in the Gryffindor common room as opposed to her and Draco's own private one.

"What'd he do this time?" Ron asked as he pushed away his potions homework. He wasn't getting anywhere on it, anyway.

"He was harassing first years! Again! Why McGonagall made him Head Boy is a mystery to me!" Harry and Ron had heard the rant before. It was nothing new.

"What'd you do?" Harry questioned, deciding to copy Ron and give up on his Tranfiguration homework of turning a tea kettle into a cushion. Becoming headmistress had not lessened McGonagall's work load in the least.

"I cursed him," She said bitterly. Now, that surprised them. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry dropped his wand, spraying sparks on the carpet. Hermione rarely broke the rules, but Malfoy had seriously pissed her off. She calmly put out the singeing carpet, while the boys sputtered.

"What?" Ron said in disbelief. "You did not!" She turned to shoot him a nasty glare.

"Yes. I did."

"Well, go on! What curse did you use?" Harry questioned. For the first time in days, Hermione smiled.

"You'll see tomorrow."

The next day, Harry and Ron met Hermione at the door to her own common room. Finally, after helping the boys with their homework, she had returned to her room last night. Without warning, the supposed blank sheet of wall next to them opened to reveal Hermione. She stepped out, a grin stretched across her cheeks.

"Shall we head to transfiguration?" She questioned. Harry nodded, then kicked Ron who was trying to peek around her to get a glimpse of Malfoy. Hermione led the way, lightly humming with Harry and Ron following warily.

When the trio arrvied, Hermione sat in her assigned seat, sandwiched between the boys. She calmly pulled out her copy of Advanced Transfiguartion and buried her nose inside, the smile still present on her face. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. Just then, McGonagall entered. Malfoy still hadn't arrived. She scanned the room.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" She questioned. Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open revealing a red-faced Malfoy. He glared hatefully at Hermione, who was still smiling behind her book, then walked to his seat across the room, crossing in front of the desk of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Upon closer inspection, the boys realized that Malfoy wasn't red in the face, his face was covered in dozens of tiny red boyles. Harry and Ron buried their face in their hands and snickered.

"Oh, well..." McGonagall said, trying to hide her own growing smile. "Take your seat Mr. Malfoy and we can begin." Malfoy walked to his desk and sat down between Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco, what happened?" She whispered urgently as she leaned in. He ignored her and turned to stare icily at Blaise who was openly laughing at him.

"I thought you were heading to the hospital wing," Blaise said.

"I did. Madam Pomfrey tried, but couldn't do anything. She said it will probably wear off," He said bitterly.

"Probably," Pansy whispered, horrified.

"I'll get you Granger," He whispered as he glared in here direction.

Draco had decided during transfiguration that to pay Hermione back for embarassing him, he was going to figure out her deepest secret, then expose it. After class he lingered, pretending to be looking for a quill he dropped on the floor. He had noticed Granger had stayed after to ask McGonagall a question. Out of the corner of the eye he sensed movement and turned to see a boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes had also stayed after. Draco recognized him as Anthony Goldstein, a fellow 7th year, but in Ravenclaw.

He approached Hermione after she finished with McGonagall. "Hey Hermione," He said as he walked over to her, a smirk present on his face. According to Pansy, he was a catch and as handsome as Diggory had been. He shook his hair out of his face.

"I was wondering if on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, you'd want to have dinner with me at the Three Broomsticks?" Draco gagged as he stood. He stayed after for this?

"Oh, wow Anthony. Thanks, but I...Promised Harry and Ron I would help them with their Astronomy charts," She answered as she picked up her bag.

"Ok, then. Maybe another time," He said as the pair made for the door. Draco grabbed his own bag, then went to find Blaise and Pansy. He found them in Charms, another class he had with Granger, unfortunately. He watched the pair of Granger and Goldstein laugh and talk, then break up as she went to join Potter and Weasley, while he sat with Boot and Corner.

"I don't get it," He said loudly as he plopped down at the desk.

"Don't get what?" Pansy questioned.

"What they see in her," He anwered with contempt. Blaise looked up and followed his line of sight.

"Well, she's supposed to be unattainable. Everyone is either intimidated by her good-looks or by Potter and Weasley."

"Good looks?" Draco spat. He stared at her. So maybe she had nice hair...and eyes...and a great body...He shook his head. Blaise smirked.

"She's supposed to be as hard to get as you," He answered. Draco rolled his eyes. "You know what I think?" Blaise questioned.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway."

"You're jealous." Draco whipped his head around.

"You can't be serious. Jealous of that filthy mudblood?" Blaise simply smirked.

"No jealous because you know she's the only girl in school you can't get. Jealous of the fact that your arch rival is her best friend." Draco almost threw up. "Okay, so how about a bet?" Blaise suggested. "You can't get in Granger's pants by Valentine's day." That perked Draco's interest. Sure he hated her, but this gave him an opportunity to put his plan into action. He could find her secret, publicly embarass her, and break her heart. An evil grin grew on his face.

"Terms?" Blaise thought for a moment.

"50 galleons." Draco nodded. That kind of money was nothing to him.

"Deal."


	2. Phase One

Sorry the first chapter was so bunched together. This time, when I wrote, I made sure that I had extra space when there was a scene change to make it more obvious.

Phase One

"You're going to have to at least pretend to be nice to her," Blaise warned. He was giving Draco last minute instructions. Draco nodded, trying to rid himself of the bad taste in his mouth. Currently, him, Blaise, and Pansy were standing in front of the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl common room. Pansy was pouting, not happy the leasy bit happy about the deal they had made.

"Draco," She started as she took his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco turned to stare at Pansy.

"I'm sure," He said as he slipped his hand out of hers. Blaise rolled his eyes. Pansy, of course, was one of Draco's many conquests. She had been trying to get him back for the past year. With that, Draco stepped inside. There, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, was none other than the brunette herself. She looked up when he entered, but then rolled her eyes and turned back to the book in her lap. Draco took a deep breath, then went to join her by the fire.

"Say Granger...What are you reading?" He asked, thankful the boyles had finally worn off. His sex appeal was much more sucessful when his handsome features were actually visible. Said girl, looked up, an expression of shock on her face. Unwillingly, Draco found himself staring at her auburn hair, highlighted by the flames and her deep chocolate brown orbs.

"...An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms," She answered, staring at him skeptically. Draco nodded.

_Great, now what Genius?_

"Who wrote it?" She looked back up at him and closed the book.

"Why do you care?" She questioned as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I..." Draco scoured his mind. "Thought I should start changing my attitude. You know, since this year we're NEWT students and all..."

_Oh, please. _He was floundering and he knew it. She was staring at him with a face that clearly stated she didn't buy it. "...You really got to me the other day. You know with the whole, boyles thing. Good curse, by the way," He commented.

"You're joking," She said as she eyed him over the top of the book. Draco shook his head, putting on his best face. Hermione shook her head and closed her book. She stood and shoved it inside her bag.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, surprised by her sudden movement.

"You suddenly ask all nice and innocent and expect me to buy it? Yeah, right," She said as she began to walk towards the door. "Why should I believe you?"

"Wait, Grang-I mean...Hermione!" Draco said. She stopped abruptly, her hand on the archway. "Why would I suddenly start acting this way? What motive would I have?" He asked. Her fingers tightened on the doorway before she swiftly exited.

Draco groaned and buried his face in the couch cushions. _Well, that was sucessful_. _I'm going to have to go about this in a different way..._

Hermione walked into the common room, not unlike the way she did yesterday. Her eyes immediately went to the fire where Ron and Harry usually sat, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw Ginny, stooped over an overwhelmingly large book. Hermione walked over and took a seat next to her. Ginny looked up and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, closing the large book in her lap. Hermione scanned the title.

"Nature's nobility: A Wizarding Geneology?" She questioned. Ginny blushed.

"It's not what you think. I'm doing a project for history of magic," She explained as she tossed it to the floor. Hermione sighed and leaned her cheek against her hand. "What's up?" Ginny asked again.

"Guess who?" Hermione responded.

"Malfoy?" Hermione nodded.

"But, he's acting weird..." She started as she stared at Ginny.

"Weird, how?" Ginny questioned.

"He was...Well, he was being nice," Hermione admitted.

"...What?" She questioned.

"I know, it's probably just him trying to mess with me," Hermione said as she stared into the flames.

Just then, the portrait hole opened to reveal a sopping wet Harry and Ron. Hermione sent Ginny a look that clearly stated none of this was to be mentioned to the guys. She nodded.

That night, Hermione returned to the Heads' rooms. She walked inside, determined to finish her homework, then go to bed. No distractions. What Malfoy said would not affect her. She took a deep breath and nestled down on the carpet in front of the hearth, spilling the contents of her school bag onto the rug in front of her. She pulled out her potions homework and set to work on writing the essay assigned.

Hermione had only written a few paragraphs. She chewed on the tip of her quill. What was so hard about sleeping potions? She always confused them with draught of living death and considering the fact that they were expected to test the potions on themselves, that was a very bad thing. A groan emitted from her lips and her head fell forward to rest on the top of her book.

"You look stressed." An all too familiar voice interrupted her musings and she looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of her, with an amused face. Suddenly, their conversation from earlier hit her like a wrecking ball. She shook her head.

"I'm...trying to finish this potions assignment," She relented as she turned back to the piece of parchment before her.

"The one on sleeping potions?" He questioned as he plopped down beside her. Hermione tried to ignore the proximity between them. She nodded. He chuckled. "Isn't that due Friday?" He asked. She sighed.

"Nevermind," She muttered. _Should have just ignored him._

"No, sorry," He said. "Need some help?" Her jaw dropped.

"You're not serious," She said.

"I told you I wanted to change my attitude," He explained. "I'm being sincere."

"Sincere?" She questioned bitterly. He nodded. Hermione suddenly sat up, gathering her things into her bag.

"Hey...What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't understand why you think I should believe you. You've treated me like a leper since the first day we met." She said, trying to reign in her emotions.

"Grang-Hermione," He corrected himself. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Really? Second chance? You're not just trying to trick the mudblood?" She said with contempt. Her voice was beginning to crack. Why was he getting to her? It was just Malfoy, being himself.

"Hermione," Draco blocked the staircase with his body. "Please listen to me."

"Move," She said fiercly.

"Not until you listen," He said firmly. She quivered, then shoved her hand into her robes, bringing out her wand and pointing it in his face.

"I've cursed you once. I'm not afraid to do it again," She warned.

"Hermione, why would I trick you?" He asked.

"Because you've done it before," She said. Her hand was trembling.

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Don't they?" He said. His stony gray eyes bore into her own, making her entire body shiver.

"Why do you care?" She whispered, her voice as shaky as her fingers that were still curled around her wand and pointed at Malfoy's throat.

"...Because I'm sorry," He said after a moment. Hermione didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. She studied Malfoy's face from his blonde hair, past his stormy eyes, and the sincere frown. Her heart clenched as she realized how close they were. She took a step back and took stock of him.

Why should she trust him? After everything he did? She sighed and then turned back to the fireplace.

"It...doesn't really make sense if we're going to be working together all year and we don't get along," She said quietly as she resumed her place by the fire. Malfoy grinned, then followed her, plopping down beside her.

"So, do you need help?" He asked again.

"You're good at potions?" She questioned, not believing it.

"Not necessarily potions, but sleeping potions, yes," He answered.

"Why?" She asked bluntly. He sighed.

"It's kind of a long story..." He started.

"I have a long time," She answered, loving the way he squirmed under her stare. He looked down at her, then sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Hermione smiled to herself. Draco took a deep breath, then began, "You know how...my dad was a death eater?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, when I was younger, he used to leave a lot. You know...on the job...You can understand the risks obviously and my mom used to worry. I tried everything, calming draughts, spells, the works..." Hermione watched Malfoy's eyes turn from solemn to pained in fascination. "So finally, I tried my hand at sleeping potions and it worked..."

"So, you learned to take care of your mom?" She questioned tentatively. He nodded. "Wow, I never...Wow." He chuckled.

"I know, not how you pictured me. It's not something I normally share with people."

"I can imagine," Hermione breathed.

"So..." Draco picked up her unfinished essay and began to skim it. "No, boomslang skin is only supposed to be used if the cases are severe," He said, pointing to one particular point in the essay. "And lacewing flies are supposed to be ground, not squeezed," He added. Hermione looked up at Malfoy in an entirely new light. He was caring, smart, sincere...

Maybe being Heads with Malf...Draco wouldn't be so bad after all...


	3. Sweet Dreams

Hermione trotted down the spiral staircase and into the common room. She quickly glanced in the mirror over the hearth, checking her reflection. This year, Hermione had decided that she was going to try a little harder on her appearance. Not anything serious, but she was trying to impress the boy she had been crushing on for quite some time. Just a touch of make-up. She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Hermione!" She looked up to see Malfoy jumping down the stairs to meet her. She shook her head. She didn't think she would ever get used to him calling her by her name. "Want to walk to breakfast together?" He asked.

"Alright," She said as she eyed him. _This is just too weird. Malfoy offering to walk me to breakfast?_

The duo made their way to the dining hall, Hermione finding herself laughing at Malfoy's jokes and jestures. Anyone who saw the pair stopped and stared, openly gaping at what they saw. Draco Malfoy with a muggle-born?

Currently, said brunette was avidly listening to Malfoy say the punchline for another joke. "...So anyway, then Crabbe says 'What brookstick?'" Hermione burst out laughing in the entracne hall.

"He really said that?" She questioned. Malfoy nodded, grinning widely. Hermione continued to laugh. They came to a stop at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"See you in Transfiguration?" He questioned. Hermione nodded, the smile still present on her face. She went to sit next to Harry and Ron, who gave her strange looks as she sat beside them.

"What is it?" She questioned, seeing their expressions.

"You seem to be warming up to Malfoy," Ron muttered as he turned back to his bacon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned as she helped herself to a piece of toast.

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked, his tone not as severe as Ron's, but still angry.

"He told me this joke about Crabbe," She said non-comittally. She knew they were just acting this way because another guy had taken interest in her. She had to admit, Harry's harsh tone pierced her a little more than Ron's.

"So you guys are friends, now then?" He said bitterly. "Don't you remember back in fourth year when he cursed your teeth?"

"You know Harry, I vaguely remember that curse being meant for you," She cut back.

"So, you're just going to forgive him for what he's put us through the past six years?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, lay off," Ginny snapped, turning away from her conversation with Dean. "Leave her alone." Ron shot his sister a nasty glance, then turned back to his plate, saying nothing. Hermione sighed, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, you know me. You know I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing," She said to him, her eyes pleading. Harry looked up, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, relented.

"Fine," He agreed. "I don't have to like it, though." Hermione smiled.

XXX

Hermione ran into potions, just in time. She spotted Malfoy and the empty seat next to him, walking over and plopping down beside him. McGonagall had just informed her of Head duties and she wanted to tell him before she forgot. Snape swept into the classroom, his ever-present sneer stretched across his face.

"Hello class," He said with contempt. "I trust you all finished your essays. Today, you'll be brewing sleeping potions. The person sitting beside you will be your partner today and for the rest of the year. If you like them, I suggest you do well on the assignment." Hermione groaned. She just wanted to inform Malfoy of their duties, she didn't want to be stuck with him the entire year. He turned to her, grinning.

"I guess we're partners," He stated. Hermione nodded, hiding her frown as she pulled out her essay. They began working in tandem, occasionally adding an ingredient to the cauldron and watching as it began to change color.

"Uh, Draco?" Hermione questioned suddenly. "Is it supposed to be brown?" Said boy peeked into the cauldron, them immediately recoiled.

"None of the ones I've tried were," He whispered.

"I think I put too much dittany," She said as she peered inside.

"Time's up! Transfer some of the potion into a cup. One person out of the group will try it, while the other records how long it takes for a reaction. If you did it right, you should begin to feel drowsy after a few minutes. Immediately after drinking the potion, get one of the vials of antidote from my desk. Drink it after five minutes." Hermione and Draco stared at each other.

"Since I'm the one who screwed it up. I guess I should be the one to try it," She said as she poured some of the liquid into a cup. Quickly, she downed the liquid and tried her best not to gag. It was bitter and lumpy, but she got most of it down.

"Well..." Draco said after a minute. "How do you feel?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, a wave of dizziness swept over her, and soon she was engulfed in darkness.

Draco POV

"Oh shit," He said as he bent beside her. "Hermione?" He questioned lightly. He shook her shoulder. "Hey, quit playing around." He was doing his best not to laugh.

"Tsk." Snape said as he came over. He peered inside the cauldron. "Too much dittany," He mutterd to himself. "She'll need to be taken to the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing?" Potter and Weasley yelled at the same time.

"Great Malfoy. Way to poison Hermione," Ron said as he glared.

"What, you think I did it?" He snapped.

"Duh. Hermione would never be stupid enough to do that to herself."

"Enough!" Snape snapped. "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Ms. Granger to the hospital wing."

"What? You're going to let him take her?" Harry questioned.

"This isn't up for discussion Mr. Potter," He said coldly. Draco rolled his eyes and slid his arms under Hermione, lifting her into his arms. Draco quickly made his way to the hospital wing. He looked down at the brunette in his arms and laughed. His plan was coming together perfectly. He had already gained her trust. Now all he needed to do was put the second phase of his plan into action. He would sit by her bedside and play the part of the concerned friend. It was flawless!

He rounded another corner and again, looked down at the girl in his arms. She really had changed since they were first years. She was no longer the bratty know-it-all. And her personality wasn't the only thing that changed. Starting fourth year, Draco had begun to notice as she turned from a girl to a woman. Her frizzy hair relaxed into smooth curls and she gained height.

_She certainly filled out in all the right places. _He thought as he looked down at her. He shook his head as he arrived at the oak doors. _I gotta keep my head in the game._

Hermione POV

_ Hermione looked around. Where was she? She looked like she was in the middle of the forbidden forest. She spun around._

_ "Harry!" She called out. "Ron!" The only answer was the slight buzzing of flies. Suddenly, a glimmer of light caught her eye. She rushed towards it. She came to a clearing and noticed the light was coming from hundreds of tiny fireflies. Suddenly, a hooded figure emerged from the woods. She shoved her hands into her pocket, but her wand wasn't there. The figure came to the center of the clearing, standing right in front of her. He lifted his arms and pulled back his hood._

_ "Harry!" Hermione said in relief. He smiled, then put his hands on her shoulders. "...Harry?" She questioned. He leaned in slowly, watching her expression. "W-What are you doing?" She whispered. His lips brushed against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. This was heaven! Harry was kissing her! His lips gently caressed her own and and she swooned. Just when she was about to move her arms to around his neck, he pulled away. She smiled softly at him. He did too, but soon, his smile turned to a smirk. Hermione watched, amazed, as Harry's scar began to dissapear. His clear green eyes turned a stormy gray and his brown hair slowly turned blonde._

_ "M-Malfoy?" She questioned tentatively. He leaned in, his mischiveous eyes gleaming._

_ "Draco," He corrected huskily. He pushed her back against a tree, effectively pinning her. He smirked even wider before leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Hermione's eyes remained wide for a minute, then slowly fluttered shut. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and Hermione complied by letting it flit inside her mouth. Her fingers made their way up his back and into his hair, while his went around her waist._

_ "Draco," She whispered against his lips._

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She groggily looked around, then rubbed her eyes.

"You're awake," Someone said from beside her. Her eyes turned to the person and adjusted to the light. Soon, gray eyes came into view.

"Malfoy?" She questioned lightly, still in a daze.

"Draco," He corrected softly with a smile. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered her dream. A red flush came across her cheeks. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up.

"The infirmary. I guess we screwed up the potion more than I thought," He said with a smile. "Madam Pomfrey says you can leave once you've woken up."

"What time is it?" She questioned weakly.

"I'm not sure. Classes ended hours ago." Hermione gasped and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood suddenly, but waves of dizziness engulfed her. A pair of strong arms caught her and helped her stand. "Whoa. You okay?" Draco questioned as he continued to hold her. Unwillingly, Hermione felt herself beginning to blush again. She used his arms to steady herself.

"Yeah...I'm fine," She said as she tried walking. After a few steps, her legs gave out. He caught her again.

"Let me help you," He said.

"No, I can do it," She said persistantly.

"Hermione, come on. It's not like I'm going out of my way..." He said. She opened her mouth to object, but then closed it. Her legs felt like jelly and there was no way she would be able to make it to her room in this condition.

"...Okay," She relented. He smiled. Hermione leaned heavily on his shoulder and he helped her out the door.

Harry POV

"Do you think he's with her?" Ron asked as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"No way," Harry answered.

"What do you think is up with that? I don't buy his good guy act," Ron said bitterly.

"Neither do I," Harry said. "He has to be up to something." The pair rounded the corner, only to see Hermione leaning heavily on Malfoy. He was walking her in the opposite direction and his hand was resting on her hip. Harry's books slid from his fingers. A feeling like never before welled up inside him and suddenly he wanted to rip Malfoy's arms off Hermione.


	4. Confrontations and Confessions

"Ow! Watch it," A hufflepuff 6th year snapped as Hermione collided with her.

"Sorry," She mumbed noncommittally, not really paying attention.

"Jeez Hermione. What's up with you? You've been acting weird all day," Ron questioned after watching her bump into someone for the 3rd time that day. A pink flush settled upon her cheeks.

"Nothing. I was just thinking..." She said lamely. _Thinking about that dream._ She added silently. Harry watched her blush, then turned his head to the floorboards, glaring. Ron watched the exchange, then chuckled to himself. Harry's feelings were so obvious, but for some reason, he refused to tell Hermione. If only he would tell her, he would find out his feelings matched her own.

"Hey Hermione!" The golden trios' heads all turned in the direction of an approaching blonde. Hermione blushed again.

_Or maybe not._ Ron thought as he saw her reaction.

"Draco!" She said as he caught up with her.

"Hey, did you get the answer to number 13 on the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"

"Yeah. I feel like it was..." The pair split off, talking of homework and classes. Harry watched them go in jealousy. Ron sighed. High school was complicated.

When the group reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, Malfoy went to go sit with Zabini and Parkinson, while Hermione followed Harry and Ron to their table. Professor Lupin entered carrying an armful of books.

"To start today's class off, I would like you to work in your groups and write down everything you know about sphinxes," He said as he dropped the books on his desk. He then returned to the storage closet. Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and took out a quill.

"What do you guys think?" She said as she looked up. "I know they typically talk in riddles." Hermione bent to scribble that on the paper.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Hermione's jaw dropped. Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who were working at the table next to theirs, looked up suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"I mean you're boyfriend," He said back, not bothering to lower his voice in the least.

"Draco and I aren't dating," She said simply.

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis with ferret boy now, are you?" He snarled.

"Don't call him that!" She growled as her face began to turn red.

"Why not? You never had problems with it before!"

"Guys, you're kind of attracting an audience," Ron said as he tried to get their attention. A few more tables had looked up to watch the fight.

"Why are you acting this way? You said you were okay with us being friends!"

"Harry, maybe Hermione's right..."

"Shut up, Ron," He snapped.

"Leave him alone! You're just jealous because someone besides you and Ron is taking interest in me!" Harry laughed bitterly.

"Taking interest in you? Please! You don't think he actually cares about you! He's obviously up to something!"

"Oh, so for a guy to take interest in me, he has to be up to something!" She said shrilly as she stood up. Harry stood too.

"What else could it be? He's treated you like shit since the moment he met you!" By this point, the entire class was watching, whispering and making comments.

"I can have friends besides you! Maybe he actually likes me!"

"Or maybe he's just trying to screw you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry immediately knew he said something wrong. The class grew silent and momentarily, Hermione's face fell. Then, almost as suddenly as it happened, her face contorted in anger and she picked up her books. _Oh crap._ He thought as he watched her blink away tears. "Hermione I-"

"Don't talk to me," She muttered as she moved to Parvati and Lavender's table. Harry watched her sit, then turn away from him. He resumed his seat and crossed his arms in a huff. Ron merely sadly shook his head.

Draco POV

"I don't know anything about sphinxes," Pansy whined. Draco rolled his eyes.

_What else is new?_ His eyes drifted to the other side of the room where Granger was seated with Potter and Weasel. He watched as her and Potter leaned towards each other, whispering. It looked like they were arguing. A smirk began to tug at the corner of his mouth. His plan was coming together perfectly. He just wished he could hear what they were saying...He glanced around. Pansy was still pouting and Blaise was staring out the window, daydreaming. Stealthily, Draco slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it across the room. He muttered a quick spell that would allow him to hear what they were saying.

"Don't call him that!" She growled.

"Why not? You never had problems with it before!" _Whoa. Potter was getting heated._

"Guys, you're kind of attracting an audience," Weasley said as he tried to get their attention. They ignored him.

"Why are you acting this way? You said you were okay with us being friends!"

"Harry, maybe Hermione's right..."

"Shut up, Ron," He snapped. Draco smirked. _So their "friendship" was causing trouble in paradise?_

"Leave him alone! You're just jealous because someone besides you and Ron is taking interest in me!" Harry laughed bitterly.

"Taking interest in you? Please! You don't think he actually cares about you! He's obviously up to something!" Draco rolled his eyes. _Could he be anymore obvious? He definately had a thing for Granger. Not that I can see why..._At this point Draco knew there was no longer a need for the spell. He could hear them clearly from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, so for a guy to take interest in me, he has to be up to something!" She said shrilly as she stood up. He stood too.

"What else could it be? He's treated you like shit since the moment he met you!" By this point, the entire class was watching, whispering and making comments. Blaise snickered and Pansy giggled.

"I can have friends besides you! Maybe he actually likes me!"

"You wish, Mudblood," Pansy whispered. Draco's fists clenched for some unknown reason. It wasn't that he was feeling bad for Granger. She was a mudblood, but it was only okay when he called her that.

"Or maybe he's just trying to screw you!" Potter's face fell and the color drained from Draco's face. Okay, so maybe it was true, but still...He turned to see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were glassy and suddenly, Draco wanted to punch Potter in the face.

"Don't talk to me," She muttered as she moved to Patil and Brown's table. Potter watched her, then took a seat again.

"I guess the plan's working," Blaise whispered.

"Huh?" Draco questioned absent-mindedly, still staring at Hermione. Blaise followed his gaze and smirked.

"There is no way. Is the king of one night stands falling for a mudblood?" He said. Draco's head snapped up.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I could ever _fall_ for Granger!" He whispered. Blaise rolled his eyes. _There is no way..._Unwillingly, Draco felt his eyes trailing back to said depressed brunette. _There's no way._

XXX

After class, Draco caught up with Hermione, who was walking by herself, her head hanging.

"Hey," He said as he caught up with her, feigning pity. "Are you okay?" She nodded, saying nothing and not looking up. Draco raked his brain for something to say. "Sorry our friendship is causing problems. I know I haven't been the best to you over the years..."

"You shouldn't be sorry," She said quietly. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to change." Draco felt a pang in his heart and was struck with guilt.

"Um, if you want you can sit with me at lunch," He offered, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"I'm not really hungry," She mumbled. Draco nodded. He didn't really have an appetite either. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"You have a free period now right?" She nodded. Draco nodded to himself, then reached down to take her hand. He began to pull her toward the main doors.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Cheering you up," He answered.

"But where are we going?" The pair went out of front door and proceeded to make their way across the grounds. Hermione saw the lake and turned to him. "The Black Lake?" She questioned. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"It's the best place to think," He said as he came to the rock over-hanging the lake. He plopped down on the rock, pulling Hermione with him. She gingerly took a seat next to him and peered out over the lake. The giant squid was lazily drifting across the surface, creating ripples. Slowly, Draco felt Hermione's hand slip out of his own. He found himself missing its warmth and the bodily contact. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Could I ask you a question?" She said softly. He nodded. She inhaled deeply, then breathed out. "What exactly made you change?" Draco gulped. Of all the questions to ask...

"Well, I..." He scoured his brain. _Come on. Come on. Any sob story will do_. "...Well, after the second wizarding war, you probably knew that my dad went to Azkaban..." She nodded, watching him intently. "Well, it was different after he was gone. It was just me and my mom and she was just...diminished..." Draco didn't know where his words were coming from, but for some reason, his hands were starting to tremble. "For weeks she just sat in her room and cried. She wouldn't eat..." Hermione watched him as his eyes iced over. "I promised myself I would never do that to her. I would never do anything that would hurt her that much..." Draco looked out over the lake. He had never told that story to anyone. What was it about this girl that made him want to tell her everything?

Hermione POV

Hermione stared at Draco. _His life must have been so hard after his father was sent to jail...He had to take care of his mom...He became the man of his house..._Hermione had watched his emotions the entire time he told his story. She had watched them turn from icy, to heart-broken, to helpless, to determined. If Hermione had had any reservations about Draco's intentions before, they had melted away. Slowly, she reached out to take his hand. He looked down at it, then at her, and smiled.

"I'm...sorry about your mom," She said sincerely.

"It wasn't your fault..."

"I'm still sorry," She said. She looked out over the lake and suddenly tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped at her face, embarassed, but more soon replaced them.

"Hey...Why are you crying?" He questioned. "My life's not that pathetic." She gave out a small laugh.

"You know how you asked if I was okay?" She asked. He nodded hesitantly. She looked down, tears falling into her lap. Suddenly, she felt Draco drape his arm over her shoulder.

"Now, I'm sorry," He mumbled. She felt a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth as she leaned her head on his shoulder.


	5. First Date

"How about...masquerade?" Hermione suggested.

"No way. Too overused," Draco answered as he lolled back on the couch. Hermione sighed. Currently, her and Draco were sitting in the Head common room, trying to brainstorm ideas for the Valentine's Day Dance.

"Winter wonderland?"

"No way."

"That's the eighth idea you've turned down," She said from her perch on the floor.

"Well, if you stop coming up with lame ideas, I wouldn't have to turn them down," He said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas," She responded.

"I'm much more content watching you suffer." Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch. _Some head boy._

"What about...an enchanted evening?" She questioned lamely.

"Now, you're talking," He responded.

"You like that?" He nodded

"Well, now that we have an idea, we can relax," He said as he closed his eyes.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Hermione said with an innocent smile.

"Oh very clever Granger," He said without opening his eyes. She smiled and turned back to the fire. Draco peeked open an eye and turned to watch her. Her brown hair was lit up by the fire and her creamy skin was revealed by her pajamas. "Hey..." He started. She looked up. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"How come?" She questioned. He shifted so he was sitting up and bent so he was leaning over her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out..." Draco tested her reaction. "You know since things aren't that great with Potter," He recovered quickly. She smiled softly.

"Draco, are you asking me out?" She asked with a raised brow.

"What if I was?" He said, going into defense mode. She watched him for a moment, testing his sincerity. They had been getting along well, lately...

"Why not?" She said with a smile. He grinned.

The Next Day

Hermione was puzzled. She had picked out two outfits to spend the day with Draco and she didn't know which one to wear. One consisted of a maroon sweater and long dark blue jeans with brown suede boots and a matching scarf and hat, while the other was a long peacoat, a short skirt, and black flats. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She never had problems with this before. Usually she just threw on whatever was in her closet, even when she was just hanging out with Harry.

"Gah!" She exclaimed. "Damnit Malfoy." Annoyed, she turned her head to the window. A light snow was falling, covering the grounds in a thick blanket. 'I guess I'll wear the warmer outfit...' A knock alerted her from the door.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came through the door. "Are you ready? It's almost time for us to be in the courtyard.

"Just a second!" She said as she quickly pulled on the jeans and sweater. She grabbed the scarf and hat and opened the door. She smiled.

"Ready?" He questioned as he took in her appearance. She nodded and followed him down the spiral staircase.

It seemed like all the 7th years were gathered in the courtyard, probably getting their last-minute chocolates for Valentine's. Hermione noticed Harry out of the corner of her eye and turned to see him standing with Ron, Lavender, and Parvati. They were all talking and laughing. She noticed Ron and Lavender were holding hands. She sighed. Were they on a double date?

She shook her head. Why should it matter? She was on a date herself, and with Draco Malfoy, the best looking guy in school. The guy everyone wanted! She looked up at Draco who was looking around. The group suddenly took off in direction of the village and the pair followed.

Draco POV

Draco followed Hermione and the rest of the 7th years as they made their way down to the village. He turned to look down at Hermione only to see her looking at Potter and Weasel, again. Draco was immediately flooded with anger. She was supposed to be on a date with him! Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince! The hottest guy in school! And he couldn't keep her attention for five minutes?

Quickly, he bent to take her hand in his own. She turned her head to him and a small smile lit up her face. Draco felt his heart rate accelerate and he looked away. _Damnit, what's wrong with me?_

When the group reached the tiny town, it immediately broke apart, some kids heading to the 3 broomsticks and others to the shrieking shack. "Where do you want to head first?" Draco questioned as he looked to his companion. She had a thoughtful look on my face and then her face broke out in a smile.

"I know where we can go," She said as she began to pull him into the village.

"Where are we going?" He questioned as he struggled to keep up with her without falling.

"You'll see," She said as she rounded a street corner. She pulled him down the road, then around another corner to a street he had never been on before. Finally, she came to a stop in front of a shop. Draco looked up.

"A bakery?" He questioned.

"Not any bakery," Hermione said as she pushed open the door. "The best bakery in the world."

"We ran here...for a bakery?" He said as they got in line.

"You should see the line when the rest of the school is allowed in Hogsmeade," She said. "They have this apple tart, you have to taste it." Draco chuckled. They reached the counter and Hermione ordered. The woman nodded. Hermione turned to her purse, but Draco stopped her.

"I got it," He said as he released her hand for the first time.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. He thanked the woman behind the counter and took the boxes.

"Do you want to head to the shrieking shack?" He asked. She nodded. The pair began walking and Hermione opened her container. She grinned and began to pick at it, slowly pulling apart the pastry. Steam rose from inside and she put a piece in her mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" She questioned.

"You really like that, huh?" He said as they made their way down the road. She nodded.

"Harry, Ron, and I were exploring one day and we just found it," She said.

Hermione POV

"Harry, Ron, and I were exploring one day and we just found it," She said. She conveniently left out the fact that they had snuck out under the invisibility cloak. The duo continued to make their way to the shrieking shack. She pulled another piece off the tart and slipped in into her mouth.

"...Do you miss them?" Draco said after a minute. Hermione slowed her pace.

"A little," She admitted. Actually, that was a lie. She missed them a lot. They were her only friends before Draco. "I just miss how we always used to hang out, and they would get me into trouble, and I would yell at them, and they would just laugh..." She sighed.

"Maybe, you could try talking to them," He suggested.

"It's not even Ron who's mad. It's Harry...The last time he was this angry with me was third year. Even then, he never said things like he did the other day..." She ripped another piece off her tart and slipped it in her mouth. He chuckled.

"You have sugar on your mouth," He said as he reached out and brushed her lips with his fingers. They lingered and she shivered as their eyes met.

"Sorry our friendship is causing problems," He mumbled for the second time, not breaking her gaze. She smiled softly and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"The good thing is I have you," She said with a slight blush. He looked away.

"Yeah..." Hermione watched as his eyes turned icy.

"Draco?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"Come on," He said as he began pulling her into the woods. "We haven't seen any of the village yet!" Hermione followed, smiling.


End file.
